Pains of the Past
by darkhumor98
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou are twins born from the prestige family of priest/priestess, unfortunately ever since Kagome was lost from an accident Kikyou has never been the same, now that she is older and with a feisty familiar will Kikyou be the same again? And just as Kagome disappeared she appears but with a new friend and much stronger than before, but will their sisterly bond reconnect?


Prologue

"Kagome!" Kikyo shrieked out her sister's name as a warning but to no avail, her twin sister was at the mercy of her rouge powers.

Try as she might Kikyo had always had trouble keeping her tremendous powers under control, and now they indiscriminately attacked her own twin sister, sending a stumbling Kagome on the floor, as Kikyo watched in horror the strain of the events also sent her to the ground, and made both girls unresponsive.

When Kikyo finally awoke her sister had long been taken to the hospital.

As much as she asked about her sister's fate no one answered, instead the more she asked the more the events became hushed.

In fact the more she asked about her sister the less was known of her, is this my punishment? She asked herself. If so… then she would have accepted it, she would have taken this pain of never knowing her sister's fate as long as Kagome returned back to her, but many days had passed since then and the little signs of her return had faded. Filled with angst the only thing she could do was turn to the only person that would be able to answer her question indefinitely. "Father..!" She opened the door, desperately seeking for answers from the only person who would be able to respond. He looked at her for a brief moment then went back to researching papers.

"Father, Kagome, when will Kagome return..?" She asked breathlessly, there was a pause before he said anything. "Impertinence is not something I will withstand, not even from you Kikyo."

Her father spoke with a cold sternness that made her rigid, "Father," she hesitated, "is Kagome well? When will she return?"

"Never…" He answered after a while, "someone as weak as her cannot return to this family, it will sully our honor."

"But father…" Kikyo almost yelled.

"Silence..!" Her father interrupted her, "that is enough out of you Kikyo, from now on you are an only child and that's that." He stood, staring down at his daughter, he wanted her to understand but all she saw was anger. An anger inside of him, that was in reality fear in disguise, "Leave now," he told her. "Sir," one of the servants opened the door, he was strange for a servant as he only looked down to the sole of his feet and seemed unwilling to come into the room, "preparations are done…" he pause briefly and her heart began to beat fast though she knew not why, "your daughter's body, when you desire, will be ready to be cremated."

Her legs wobbled as she struggled to stand, "Mistress Kikyo!" The servant finally noticed her, he reached for her, "no way," she muttered when she was finally able to compose herself though she began to back away slowly, fearing the man she had once respected. "No way," she repeated as she ran, fearing for her life as well. She felt lifeless, the image of her father she once thought of ideal was destroyed, Father, how could you? She thought to herself.

After Kikyo left he trashed his desk, his powers raged out of control pulling apart the room, impotence is what he felt, "get strong my daughter." He whispered, as sank to the floor, trying his hardest to control himself. "I'm so sorry, I…" The servant lowered himself into a hunched up position, forever knowing that he had just hurt two people in the worst way possible.

"She needed to know," the familiar scolded, his master "it wasn't in your place to hide the truth from her. Now look at yourself," She turned away from his master, "I doubt you will be able to cast aside the demon inside of her now."

"You talk too much." The master retorted to his familiar.

"So I do." The familiar responded. 

Chapter 1

He heard the irregularity of her heart first before her whimpers, it was the same each and every night. "Kikyo," He stirred her. She had had the same dream for over a month now; she and her twin would play in the meadows like when they were young. Both smiling and having fun, "hey Kikyo," the younger of the two interrupted, "are you having fun?" A shadow loomed over her precious sister, consuming her and everything around her until there was only darkness, "because I'm not." No longer was her sister's voice that of a little girl, now it was that of a dark entity full of malice. And now it came to her to punish her for her misdeeds, "NO-!" She screamed, waking up in cold sweats.


End file.
